A method and a device for open- and/or closed-loop control of an electric motor are described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 060859 (not a prior publication), in which the electric motor is powered by a generator. Here, the high-frequency pulse-width modulation used to provide open- and/or closed-loop control is utilized for continuously increasing the current required to operate the electric motor.